Suit and Tie
by Hazel Roses
Summary: Sasuke is dreading going to a house warming party. He decides he'll tease his wife until she wants to go home. Little did he know that his wife was just as interested in playing his sexual game as he was.


**So this one-shot is written for the lovely dymx who makes the most amazing SasukexSakura fanfiction I've ever seen. Especially the ones that are more on the risqué side =). I hope you enjoy it hun! The cover is the picture this is based off of. You can search for her on Tumblr. She does SakuraxSasuke, InoxHiba, NarutoxHinata, and ShikamaruxTemari that I've seen so far.**

**This is AU of course. **

* * *

_And I felt a rush of fondness for her, so sudden and simple it made me smile…_

_Dymx_

Sasuke slouched more in the old black couch, one arm hooked behind his head and the other holding the remote. What was the point in having cable if absolutely nothing was on or commercials were always blaring? He finally stopped on Animal Planet, curious as to what would be airing. There was a documentary on snakes playing, something he'd already seen a hundred times over. The dark haired male placed the remote down. He guessed this would have to do for now. Nimble fingers reached up to scratch his bare chest. Looking at the clock on the wall, he saw that it was seven thirty. Where was his wife?

Just at that moment, he heard keys jingling at the door. The front door was opened and closed firmly, and the sound of heels clicking against the floor sounded in his ears. Heels? Where was she going? His wife barely ever wore heels, mainly because she seemed to have trouble walking in them. Opaque eyes turned to the hallway where he knew she would appear. The moment she did, Sasuke found himself sitting up and his gaze trailing over her. The red dress she was wearing hugged her curves in all the right places. It was classy, sloping on the right side from a little above her knee down to the floor.

Sasuke stood and walked around the couch, noticing her coral colored hair was down. Lately, she had been wearing it up under her idiot friend Ino's advice. In all honestly, he preferred her hair down. The way it was framing her round face brought out just how bright her eyes were. Black stilettos wrapped their way around her delicate ankles, but what really got him was the pale pink lipstick coating her full lips. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to fold her legs by her head as he slammed into her over and over again.

Sakura took one look at him and he watched in amusement as her features turned dark. He must have forgotten something. That glare was one he tried to avoid.

"Why aren't you ready yet?!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke didn't respond to her. His eyes were too focused on that perfect little mouth of hers. By the end of the night he would make sure it was wrapped around his-

"_Sasuke!" _

The shrillness of her voice caused him to blink. The shorter woman was standing in front of him, pink brows furrowed and hands on her hips. "Did you forget Naruto and Hinata's party is this evening?!"

"Yes," Sasuke answered simply.

Sakura huffed before moving around her husband and pushing him towards the bathroom. He didn't fight her, only moved forward along the wood floors until he was in their bedroom. The Uchiha looked over his shoulder, watching as his wife started bustling around their bedroom, gathering everything from his slacks to his socks.

"Go shower, I'll lay your clothes out."

Normally he would have something underhanded to say, but if he irritated her when she was in such a frenzy, he'd probably end up with her trying to smash her fist against his face. He _really _had no desire to go to a party. He hated social gatherings. Everyone put on this façade, constantly smiling and making small talk like they actually gave a shit what you've been doing with your life recently. Sasuke honestly didn't care what was going on in their lives and he wasn't going to pretend like he cared. Naruto and Hinata were celebrating that he had finally stopped being such a dunce and realized just how much she cared about him. They had gotten married and moved into a very nice house. Sasuke didn't see the point in having a house warming party, but apparently they did.

Stepping into the bathroom, Sasuke shed his clothes and turned the shower on. He stood outside of the shower waiting for it to warm up. Sakura glanced over at him and walked over to the open doorway of the bathroom.

"Get in there already!" Sakura fussed.

The corner of Sasuke's lip curved into a smirk. "I'd rather not get into freezing water."

The frustrated woman threw her hands up in the air. "You're impossible!"

Sasuke turned to face his wife. Her beryl eyes immediately dropped lower. She swallowed thickly, completely mesmerized by his package. Taking a few steps closer, Sasuke stopped a few feet away from her, and she looked up at him, biting her lower lip. His fingers reached up to run through her silky hair before cupping the back of her head. Their lips were nearly touching now, their breath mingling together.

"Sasuke," she said softly.

His cock twitched and her angelic voice. His other hand lightly began to trail up her sides, fully intent on exposed her creamy shoulders to him.

"Sasuke," Sakura said more firmly.

Fuck. She was not going to let him get away with making them late to this gathering or whatever. He could tell from the tone of her voice…and because he often tried to use sex to get out of double dates or parties. Normally it worked, but not today. Sakura tore herself away from his grasp and moved around him. She adjusted the water temperature before opening the glass sliding door and shoving him inside.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed out loud. "The water is freezing!"

"The better to help your hard on my dear," she said in a sing song voice.

Sasuke quickly stepped back out of the frozen stream far enough to stop it from touching any vulnerable area but his arms while he turned the nob for hot water furiously. She was right, his erection went down like a deflating balloon. Finally the water went from frigid to tropical and the Uchiha moved underneath the warm embrace of the shower. His hair began to side against his shoulders as its spikes fell. Sasuke washed up and when he was finished, stepped out of the shower. He reached for the royal blue towel hanging on the towel rack on the outside of the shower and began drying himself.

When he was finished, he dropped the towel in the dirty clothes bin. Sakura had left a pair of black boxers on the counter. Sasuke put them on and stepped into their bedroom, the cooler air raising goose bumps on his skin. His wife stood next to the bed and pointed at the clothes laid out for him on the black comforter of their king sized bed.

"Do you want me to put those away?" Sasuke questioned.

"Ha ha, very funny," Sakura responded with a smile. She adjusted the pearl necklace garnishing her neck. "Come on, we only have thirty minutes before the party starts."

Sasuke stopped himself from rolling his eyes. It took him a few moments to put on the black slacks and white button up. He wouldn't admit it to Sakura, but he actually liked dressing up. He knew just how good he looked in formal attire and his wife made it known by how she would tear the clothes off him. Sasuke got dressed and returned to the bathroom to put on deodorant, brush his teeth, and put on some cologne. He turned when he saw Sakura standing next to him. She was holding a black bowtie in her hand.

"You know I prefer a regular tie."

Sakura smiled. "I know, but I think these make you look so handsome."

She reached forward to place the bowtie around his neck and when she was finished, Sakura give it a few tugs to make sure it was straight. Sasuke marveled at the serious expression on her face as she continued to adjust his bowtie. Pink brows were furrowed in concentration, her tongue peeking out of the right side of her mouth. It was amusing how much effort she put into such a small task, but whenever she was doing something for him, whether big or small, she put all her effort into it.

Sakura brushed her hands down his shoulders and stood on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Let's go."

It was a short drive to the large house and Sasuke wasn't surprised that there were cars already filling the driveway. Naruto and Hinata were well liked and for good reason: they always were very nice and caring about people, a trait Sasuke found unnecessary. It made sense why he was co-owner of a company, Tsukuyomi Inc. He had to make decisions that would help the company and if that meant hurting someone's feelings or screwing someone over, so be it.

The couple stepped out of the sleek red and black corvette. It was a beautiful summer night. The temperature was normally scorching hot and humid during the day, but at night, it was comfortable. The full moon lit their way as their dress shoes clacking in unison against the pavement. When they reached the door, Sakura knocked, before twisting the handle and finding that the door was unlocked.

The brightly lit house was bustling with many people. Some were conversing with each other, drinks in hand. Music was playing and it seemed like everyone was having a good time. Sasuke already wanted to turn around and get right back in the car. However, if he had to be here, why not make his time a little more worthwhile? He grasped Sakura's arm, preventing her from walking any further. Curious jade orbs turned to look at him as he moved close behind her until his chest was flush against her back and her toned backside against his crotch. Sasuke leaned forward until his mouth was next to her ears. He licked behind it, and her left hand shot up to grasp the hand he had on her arm.

"Why don't we make this interesting?" Sasuke whispered. "Let's see how long it takes before you want to go home and fuck me."

Sakura sucked in a breath. "We're supposed to be here for Hinata and Naruto. I'm not leaving, no matter how badly I want you."

"Challenge accepted."

Sasuke began to move past her after releasing her wrist. His left hand smacked her hard on the ass. He heard the little squeak he was looking for before smirking and walking through the hallway towards the kitchen. Naruto and Hinata were standing in the kitchen talking with Kiba and Shino. They were in Hinata's doujou. Despite the fact that she was a very soft spoken and shy person by nature, her fighting abilities were amazing. She was able to render anyone helpless by attacking certain points of their body.

Naruto's gaze turned from them over to Sakura and Sasuke. He smiled and held his beer up.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!"

He walked over to them and gave Sakura a hug. "We wouldn't miss it," Sakura sand kindly.

When Naruto released Sakura, she walked around him to meet his violet haired wife. Hinata also wrapped her arms around her friend. "Thank you for coming. It's good to see you."

"It's great to see you as well too," Sakura responded.

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke. Cerulean eyes locked with dark ones for a moment. They simply smirked at each other. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest as Naruto put his hands on his hips. The two of them had been friends/enemies since elementary school. They met in the fourth grade during extended day, which meant that children whose parents worked late could leave them at school for day care. They would have snacks and go out to play at the playground. When it was time to come in, the first one who could get back from the playground to the cafeteria across the school got to play the Nintendo. Before Sasuke came, Naruto had always been the first kid back, but when Sasuke began attended extended day, he would be the first one.

Sasuke still remembered how angry Naruto had been when he made it inside and realized that Sasuke was already playing Mario. He had pointed a finger at him and yelled how he always was first. Young Sasuke didn't even look up from the game. He simply said, "Not anymore". Ever since then, they had always been in competition with each other. Despite that, they had also become very good friends.

"Where's my congratulations?" Naruto questioned.

"It took you too long to realize she cared about you," Sasuke responded. "You missed out on that part."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. "Shut up!"

Sakura heard Naruto's elevated voice. "Don't you two start that nonsense or so help me, I will knock you both flat on your asses!"

Hinata simply giggled. Sasuke looked away while Naruto chuckled and put a hand behind his blonde spiky hair. "We were just kidding Sakura-chan!"

Soon the party was underway. Sasuke watched as his wife went to get one of the glasses that had Mang-o-rita on ice in it. He wasn't surprised that she stood in front of the ten or so glasses, unsure of which one she wanted. Sasuke took it as an opportunity to tease her. He moved behind her and reached forwards for a glass with his right hand. His left went to her side, sliding gently down to her hip.

"Take this one," Sasuke said softly.

He kissed her temple and gave her side a squeeze while once again pressing himself into her ass. He knew how much she liked it and that her hip was one of her hot spots. She unconsciously leaned back against him, grinding her ass in a circular motion. Sakura reached for the glass and wrapped her fingers around it. Sasuke released the glass; his fingers left a feather like trail down her wrist and over her forearm. Her arm retracted immediately at the soft touch.

"Cut it out Sasuke," Sakura hissed.

"Of course," was his response as he placed both hands on her sides, his fingertips brushing the undersides of her breasts.

He turned away and headed out of the back sliding glass and onto the large pool deck. Sasuke exited through the black screen surrounding the pool and onto the lush green grass of the backyard. About thirty feet in front of him was the start of a large lake. The water, despite the brightly lit lights on the outside of the house, still reflected the moon against its soft tide. Sasuke stood there for a moment, hands in his pockets, thinking of what the next move on his wife would be while listening to the gentle sound of water lapping at the shore.

Suddenly, he felt small hands against his chest and a body pressed against his back. He smirked.

"So have I won yet?"

"No, two can play this game."

Her small hands ran from his chest down over his chiseled abs. One hand stopped on his belt while the other began to stroke him through his pants. A soft moan escaped his lips as her skilled hands worked his length. He'd better stop her before she had him walking around with an embarrassing hard on. Breaking free of her grasp, Sasuke took a few steps forward, making sure that no one was paying them any attention. He turned to face her and began stroking himself. He watched as she licked her lips hungrily, knowing just how much she liked when he touched himself under her watchful gaze.

After a few moments, he left without saying a word to her and headed back inside. He was immediately greeted by Suigetsu, who was already pretty drunk. A red tint was underneath his eyes and as he stumbled towards Sasuke, spilling a bit of the Shiner he was holding. He attempted to loop his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. He avoided it gracefully, causing the intoxicated man to trip. Luckily he was able to regain his balance before toppling headfirst into a bowl of punch.

He tilted his head back, ivory hair shifting into his face. "Hey, it's Sasuke! Sasukarino!"

"Refrain from butchering my name," Sasuke said coldly.

Suigetsu laughed loudly, much louder than necessary. "Don't be so stuck up dudddeee! We're like bros or something!"

The Uchiha did not have time for this nonsense. He watched his wife enter from the pool area and walk by him without even so much as a glance in his direction. She was up to something, but he would surprise her before she could try anything on him. Sasuke attempted to move around the drunken idiot in front of him, but he was against stopped by someone else. She gave him her famous smile while flipping her bright red hair over her shoulder. She placed on hand on her slim hip and her crimson eyes seemed like they were drinking him in.

"So good to see you Sasuke," the woman said seductively. "Have you left your wife yet?"

"Karin, I will never leave my wife," Sasuke responded. "Now quit throwing yourself at me. It's pathetic."

Karin laughed. She closed the space between them and reached up to run a manicure finger against the curve of his jaw. "I'm a very patient woman."

"Stop it Karin." The two of them turned to see a very stern looking Hinata watching them. "That is not nice of you to flirt with Sasuke when you know he's married."

Karin smiled. "You guys should lighten up. There's nothing wrong with a little harmless flirting."

"Yes there is."

Sakura stood in the doorway of the kitchen, arms crossed over her chest. Karin's demeanor changed from confident almost instantly. She took a step back and placed her hands up in as a sign of defeat and walked off.

"Tch, I'm leaving this stupid party."

Karin and Sakura had never been on good terms ever since the moment Karin saw Sasuke. At least this time, it didn't erupt into a violent fist fight with Karin on the losing end like last time. That woman never seemed to understand, but unfortunately, she was Naruto's cousin and there was no getting rid of her. Still, the quicker she learned that Sasuke was taken and happily at that, the less she would end up in situations she wouldn't like the outcome of.

The party continued on. Sasuke saw Sakura head down a hallway, he was guessing in order to go to the bathroom. He followed her stealthily and waited outside the door until she opened it again. Sasuke smirked at her surprised look on her face as he pushed her back inside the bathroom and closed the door behind them. He shut off the light, leaving only the small orange glow of a night light to brighten the room. He advanced quickly, pressing Sakura against the sink. He ran both hands against the front of her thighs before his right hand gripped her hip and left hand inched dangerously up her dress. Her breath hitched softly. It was like music to his ears.

Their lips were mere inches from touching, their foreheads resting gently on each other. His tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip. Nimble fingers linked themselves in his spiky black hair, pulling his lips against hers. Their bodies molded together, tongues battling for dominance, and eager hands wandering over the planes of each other's bodies.

Finally having to break for air, Sakura said breathlessly, "That suit and bowtie makes you look fucking irresistible."

Sasuke reveled in her words, but his moment was short lived when the smaller woman pushed him firmly back against the door. She held him by the front of his shirt before pressing her body against his.

"So, do you want to go home now?" Sasuke questioned slyly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No," Sakura responded, starting to undoing his bowtie. She tossed it precariously to the side and began unbuttoning his shirt. "We're not going anywhere."

Sasuke realized what his wife was hinting at. "As you wish."

The brunette allowed his wife to continue unbuttoning his top and when she was finished, he shrugged it off onto the floor. Her delicate hands began roaming over the harden ridges of his muscular body. She stood on her tip toes and planted open mouth kisses against the hollow of his throat. She felt his sharp intake of breath and his hand moving down to squeeze her ass firmly. His hips ground unconsciously into her. Sakura was going to give him just what he wanted without giving him all of what he wanted at the same time. She's fuck him and continue back to having fun at the party.

* * *

**LEMON TIME!**

**To read the lemon, you have to go to tumblr. The link is on my profile**

* * *

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" she asked, standing up on wobbly legs.

Sasuke stood as well. Sakura bent over to pick up her discarded clothes and when she did, Sasuke pressed himself against her bare ass. "Why not go home and have round two?"

That was actually starting to sound like a better idea than sticking around. She loved Naruto and Hinata, but she wouldn't be able to forget their sexual encounter the whole night and Sasuke most likely would not let her. She stood up and brushed her fingers through Sasuke's unruly hair.

"Have it your way."

The two of them got dressed and when Sakura opened the door, she was surprised to find many of the guests standing outside. They all tried to scatter as if they had not been listening. Even Naruto's face had turned red with embarrassment. Hinata, on the other hand, was smiling.

"Did you two have fun?"

Sakura's ears burned with embarrassment. "Well, you see, I-"

"Yes," Sasuke answered for her.

Hinata laughed before looking over at Naruto. "Maybe, um, we should have some fun too. After all, you look very handsome in that suit and tie."

**(-)**

**Dymx I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
